


【疼锟】How I wish I were a girl

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: 美式暗黑风,短
Relationships: 疼锟
Kudos: 3





	【疼锟】How I wish I were a girl

**Author's Note:**

> 美式暗黑风,短

再见到李永钦的那天，钱锟穿着晚礼服，发丝顺着胸的弧度，柔柔的贴在两侧。

他在人群中一眼就看到了自己，身穿着燕尾服的，俏皮的像猫儿一样的眼角飞跃起，轻轻举起了手中的气泡酒。  
he said  
“come here, ma baby”  
记忆中掀开他裙摆，濡湿了他的穴口的手又探了进来似的...于是他夹紧腿，抬起头，在因为这句话引起不小的轰动的人群中，慢慢地向他走来。  
耳边是一群李永钦亲近的人的起哄声，竟是些要他介绍女伴的要求...哈...他明明就不记得自己....  
听着耳边的性感的嗓音，钱锟却有些紧张的感觉，汗水顺着他的脖颈，滴进了他完美的丰满曲线里。  
今日舞会厅的吊灯过于刺眼，音乐声也是。以及....这是他第一次穿礼服，未免也太紧了些  
好似结束了第一轮的欢声笑语，还在恍惚中，一阵大力将他钳制了，他没骨气似的，好像被吸过去了一样倒在他的怀中  
“you're so hot today”  
悄声的贴在他耳边，一只手揽过他纤细的腰肢，轻轻的用掌心在他敏感处点火。  
钱锟的耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来，他夹紧了腿，看着李永钦言笑晏晏，宽肩就抵在自己的手臂，心跳兀自跳错了拍子，  
太像了  
那天他被赤身裸体的锁在学校的更衣室，他在最后笑着出现，然后，把手就这么伸进了他的地方..  
“失陪了”  
没有任何喘息的机会，男人拉着钱锟，一路推着对方激烈的撞在大理石墙壁，倾洒下充满野性的光影在射灯在墙面显露的一览无余，让他无处可逃。腰间被对方紧贴上来的鼓起顶弄，一下子被抱住被抚摸的快感让他一阵羞耻，又深深渴望...他的脖颈迷离的在对方的吸吮下，渐渐的扬了起来，手臂也不由自主的攀上了那股在自己胸前用力作弄的力。

a...  
这种感觉...  
钱锟感受到自己从未被抚慰的干涸都被填满了，身下的热流一阵瘙痒，让他难耐的回吻了起来。  
想要，好想要他  
感觉自己大概是疯了。可他看到李永钦这张朝思暮想的脸，就在自己的身上这样...身体情不自禁的又软糯了好几分....  
下体疯狂的坠着水，他一路被吻到腿软，坐在墙根被拉开双腿，淫荡又诱人，无助似的紧紧去夹紧对方的躯干...  
好疯狂。  
就像自己的第一次那样....  
那次李永钦粗暴的掰开了自己的腿，俯下身细细品尝自己的乳头，边说，边顶弄，嘿，宝贝，我想看看你到底跟她们有什么不一样...  
“啊.”悬空感将他一下拉回现实，他被倒着扛了起来，裙摆下面的秘密一览无余，在昏暗却又无人来往的地方，一滴，又一滴的淌着水...  
我多么希望我是个女生啊。  
他想，在李永钦偷偷将他拉到停车场里的时候。这样的鱼水之欢，钱锟梦寐以求了好久，在无数个痛苦的夜里，他紧握着最深的欲望，疯狂的翻腾着..

“Ten...”  
“I want more”  
惊讶于钱锟突然的主动，李永钦吹了个口哨儿，眼神幽幽的发光，  
好啊  
“ let'see what u've got”  
气氛突然变了，两人在昏暗潮湿的停车场里，横冲直撞，钱锟张开口紧紧的按着对方的头，他们激烈的不受控的往安全出口扭动着，一切好像都要停不下来了...  
“嘭”一声闷响。  
好像有什么穿入了肉里，利刃卡在很深的位置，很深，很深…  
钱锟睁开眼，一片又一片的玫瑰在李永钦的后脑绽放，弄湿了地板，一块一块的，像极了幽红的法兰绒。  
手中是他挥舞了无数次的武器。他剧烈的喘息着，就像刚刚他和李永钦拥吻时的那样….  
他还记得，他当初对他告白的时候，他惊讶的样子。钱锟扔下斧子，眼神惋惜的蹲在他的身旁。  
也好，停在了他最惊讶的时候。

他记得，他看到过李永钦推倒了一个黑色睡袍里发着柔光的女孩，让她的手搭在他的背上，紧紧的按出了深浅不一的凹陷。他们在黑夜中严丝密缝，温柔地在对方耳边留下安静的喘息。他看到李永钦敞开的胸膛滑下的汗，还有他专注用力顶弄时变得愈加深的眼眸....  
李永钦爱笑，而他最温柔的时候，侧颜笑容嫣然，唇角的安逸又恬静，被耳钉发射的一清二楚。  
可他从来没有对自己这样笑过

拽着木柄，钱锟失落的起了身，他走了几步，突然觉得有什么不对，骤然僵直在了安全通道门口。他扔下斧头，半干呕着半慌里慌张的开始扯着头发，衣摆，撕开裙子露出了自己内裤前端的形状...最后，轻轻的托起假体胸部，松开了夹紧的屁股。一套动作下来，行云流水得令人难以置信，耳边似乎适时的响起了一句熟悉的夸奖话  
"that's what ma babe should do”...  
面前一片黑暗，他弹舌开了声控灯，李永钦在鲜花上一动不动的样子，又在他面前显现了出来…“这才对嘛…”  
钱锟透过他看到了记忆里的操场，而对方曾站在对面，向对他有过羞涩又热烈的爱意的自己俏皮的吹了个口哨儿

"hey, how I wish you were a boy"(嘿，真希望你是个男人)  
"...shame of you"（真不知羞耻）  
他带着讥讽的样子也那么迷人。

像是回忆起什么有趣的事似的，他拾起绽放过玫瑰的斧子，学着记忆里对方的样子，吹了个口哨儿。  
"hey, how I wish you were a boy"  
嘿，真希望你是个男人。


End file.
